


An Experience Only One Understands

by xxxbookaholic



Series: A Summer Of Emotions That You Can't Explain [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A small drabble, Emotions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic
Summary: occhiolism: the awareness of the smallness of your perspective, by which you couldn’t possibly draw any meaningful conclusions at all, because although your life is an epic and unrepeatable anecdote, it still only has a sample size of one
Series: A Summer Of Emotions That You Can't Explain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898785
Kudos: 11





	An Experience Only One Understands

Muku walked beside Yuki, quiet for once. Usually, he’d chatter on and on about this and that all the way up until they reached the school. He could see his classmate glancing over at him from his left, but he wasn’t paying attention. Rather, he was focused on the people passing by. Everyone held a different story, something that he’d never experience or understand. _Was he just living a shadow of an existence? Was there someone out there living the life he wished he could?_ He would never know. It filled him with a kind of emptiness. Even though he’d come so far from the failed athlete he used to be, his feet were still planted farther away from the finishing line than he would’ve liked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
